everything chance
by lillyk8
Summary: This ia a Addie/Kevin, Amelia/Eric and Susan/Bizzy story!It shows how i think the story should be!  This is my first FF so hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first ff so don´t know if i´m doing it right ;)_

_These ff will not contain any AddieSam stuff and there will be charakters, who have been dead on the real PPP!_

_First a little introduction:_

_Addison and Amelia are sisters and there mother Bizzy and her wife Susan are coming to visit them(that´s what Addison and Amelia thinking)_

_But the truth is that Bizzy has a tumor in her head and Amelia is the only one who can fix the problem!_

_But there is a bigger problem waiting for Amelia because Bizzy´s private doctor Dr. Eric Rodriguez is Amelia´s Ex-husband! They get divorced 6 years ago after Amelia took drugs!_

_Together they have a 7-year-old daughter named January, but neither Addison nor Bizzy know the January and the story behind this!_

_After Amelia finished College with 19 (very smart Girl) she and Eric moved together, got married and became January, when Amelia was 23, but everything changed after Amelia met a guy who gave her drugs! Within 1 year the drugs destroyed everything Eric wanted the divorce and the exclusive custody of January!_

_So Amelia wasn´t allowed to see her daughter anymore,and after her rehab she started a new life in L.A. and now she´s working with Addie in the Oceanside Welness practice!_

_Addie is engaged to Officer Kevin Nelson and is 5-month pregnant!_

**Chapter One**

It´s 5 a.m. when Addies phone rang!

Addie (grumbling):"Hello?"

_small break..._

„Bizzy? It´s 3 hours earlier here!"

Connecticut

„Addison, our plane is landing in 2 hours i expect you and your sister to meet us at the airport!"

L.A.

„Wait! US?"

Connecticut

„Yes, Susan is also coming!"

L.A.

_Glad that somebody normal is coming too!_

The next morning 7.02 am at the aiport!

Amelia and Addison standing next to the limousine, while Bizzy and Susan are getting out of the plane!

Few moments later all siting in the car on their way home to Malibu!

Addie:"So what´s the reason for your visit?"

Bizzy:"Just want to see how me kids are doing!"

Amelia:"Why i can´t believe you?"

Bizzy:" Maybe you know me to good"

Amelia(_inquiring_):"So?"

Susan:" We really should get home first! It´s not the right location to discuss this!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

_Malibu:_

_The 4 women sitting at the breakfasttable in Addie´s and Amelia´s house!_

„So what you´re doing here, definitely not visiting me and Addie!"

„That´s true, so i think I can´t hide it anymore. My doctor told me a month ago that i have a tumor in my head and if it will not be removed i´ll die in 6 month!"

_Amelia and Addie are shocked..._

„But why didn´t you tell us?"

„Uhm, I´m tellling you it right now! So what do you want?"

„Yeah this is really no suprise!" Addie mumbled.

„And now? What you want from us?"

„Your mother and I read that Amelia is the best neuro-surgeon in the country..."

„And now you want me to operate my mum?" Amelia interrupt.

„That was our hope."

Amelia was shocked and speechless.

Addison was stunned that her mother could die!

And Bizzy was sitting there without any facial expression, like nothing special had happened!

After Amelia got her self back, she asked Bizzy who her doctor is in Connecticut and after she heard his name all the awful memories came back and made her cry!

She ran out of the room, crying and totally down!

„She didn´t changed in the last few years!", Bizzy said dryly.

„BIZZY!" Susan and Addison yelled at the same time.

It took 2 hours to find Amelia but finally Addie found her in the last corner of the attic.

Addie sat down and after a while Amelia started with her sad storry about getting married, become pregnant, being the happiest person on earth and how she lost everything!

Addison was shocked but she held Amelia´s hand the whole time and gave her a shoulder to lean on after she finished her story!

After 1 hour Amelia was ready to go downstairs with Addie and tell her mom the reason why she cried and for the first time even Bizzy was speechless.

But after she get herself back together Bizzy said: „I had no idea honey!I thought you moved to NY to become surgeon!I never thought you and Eric have been a couple and you have a 7-year-old daughter! I can´t believe you didn´t tell us all this stuff!"

Amelia very angry: „Why should I? You´ve never been there for me and if I would tell that i was married, got a child became a junkie to get threw the long shifts, you would tell me that i made everything wrong in my life! You never supported me and you have never been proud of me!

You always said i´m not good enough to be a Forbes! I´v always been the black sheep in the family and i just studied medicine to make you proud! I was the youngest and the best of my year!

And even there you just said :"You could have been better!"

Which mother would say that to a 19-year-old girl who finished college as her years best?"

„I just wanted the best for you!"

„No that was not the best for me! I took drugs because of you, to show you that i´m a good surgeon to give you a reason to be proud! Because of you i destroyed a perfect life! I had a man who loved me and a daughter, what ever she did i´ve always been proud of!"

„No! You can´t give me the fault for what you did!"

„Believe me, I DO!"

_Amelia slammed the door after she left the house!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Oceanside Welness the next morning_

Addie was sitting in her office and thought about how she could help Amelia

„_I should ask Sheldon, maybe he can help her"_

She went into Sheldon´s office where he and Charlotte were sitting and were talking about how they should treat a patient.

When Addie came in, Sheldon asked „What do you need?"

„Could you talk to Amelia? I think she could need some help with assimilating her past!"

„Why? What happened?"

„The medic of Bizzy is Amelia´s Ex-husband and the father of her 7-year-old daughter!"

„WHAT?" Charlotte & Sheldon shouted at the same time.

„Yeah, I was shocked, too! But there must be more, everytime she reminds him she starts crying"

„Okay i´ll see what I can do!"

„Thanks Sheldon"

While Addie went out Charlotte followed her and asked „Is this true? I`m her best friend, why she hasn´t told me about her Ex and her daughter?"  
>„I´m her sister and she hasn´t told me, too!"<p>

„How can I help?"

„Please tell nobody about that, it´s hard enough right now!

You know how awful it is when everybody is talking about you behind your back."

„I promise. I won´t tell anything"

Back in Addie´s office...

Suddenly Susan came in.

„Hey Susan!How can I help you?"

„I´m here to excuse myself for Bizzy!"

„Oh no! It´s not you fault that she is..." short break „...such a monster!"

„You know that´s not true! She loves Amelia but she was shocked when she heard what happened to Amelia and she recognized that she don´t know anything about her."

„Didn´t she even knew that Amelia was a Junkie?"

„No!"

„Oh okay"

„Did you?"

„Yes she called me after she got out of Rehab. And she asked me for a job"

„And you gave her one?"

„Sure, she is my little sister. I left her alone with Bizzy and the Captain, so that was the least i could do for her"

„And you were not afraid, that she could take the stuff again?"

„Still having this fear but as long as she is going to the meetings with Charlotte, I don´t think about it so often"

„Wish you would tell it Bizzy, so..."

Addison interrupt „No, she wouldn´t knows that we give her the blame, that we had an awful childhood. She has never been a mum for us. She always teached us how to act like adults, we´ve never been normal kids, we´ve never been allowed to be normal kids! With five i was teached how to hold a tea-cup right and how to introduce me in 3 languages!That are just some examples, and this is it what she don´t want to hear!"

„Was it really so bad?"

„Oh yes it was!"

„I´m so sorry Addie! I had no idea. Everytime i´ve been at your house, you learned for your exmams, Amelia went for a ride and Archer was gone with his girlfriend!"

„Yes but this was the only tme in the day, where we had time for us!"

„Was it really so horrible for the three of you?" Addison and Susan looked up and there was Bizzy standing bewildered about what her daughter said about her childhood.

„Bizzy, I just..."Addie tried to explain

„No don´t say anything. I´ve always tried to be a good mother! I´ve always tried to hide in which broken family we lived! At first there always have been the three of you and only in the end there have been my wishes!"

Bizzy boiled with rage but then suddenly she collapsed

„Mum?" Addie screamed

„Bizzy?" Susan´s voice was full of fear „Addison, what happened?"

But Addison had no idea, too.

„Help" Addie shouted and when a nurse came in she screamed „Call 911 and bring a defibrillator!"

_St. Ambrose Hospital_

Addison an Susan were sitting in the waiting room when Amelia and Charlotte came in.

„What happened?" Amelia asked

„The tumor stopped Bizzy´s heart and she collapsed!"

„So where is she now?"

„They´re making a CT, but to make her stay alive, you have to opperate her!" Addie explained

„Addie!"

„No Amelia, it´s not about you and her anylonger! Now she is a patient who needs your help."

„Okay, but first we have to do some tests to see where the tumor exactly is and a strategy how we´ll get it out there"

„And we have to get her patientfile! You know what that means Amelia"

„Please no! I don´t want to call Eric. I haven´t talk to him for years!"

„So you want me to call him?"

„ No I do it on my own."


	4. Chapter 4

**Outside the waiting room**

_Amelia is going up and down with the phone in her hand,typing Eric´s number and it rings _  
>And then finally..."Eric? Here's Amelia"<br>"Amelia?What the f***! who gave you the number?"  
>"That's not important now! We have to talk about Bizzy!"<br>"Why?What happened?"  
>"She collapsed today and i have to operate her. But before i can operate her i need her patientfile!"<br>"OMG! What you want to do? And can you do it?"  
>"Who do you think i am? I'm not the Junkie i've been when u left me!"<br>"Ohh! I'm sorry but never believed u would change!"  
>"I did but you dont have to care about it, just sent me the file and you can live your life and i'll lo<br>Ive mine!"  
>"You really think, that it's that easy?"<br>"Yes i do!"  
>"And what's with your daughter? Did you think she could live without her mother?"<br>"Wait! My daughter? You took her away from me years ago so you really think she would remember me?"  
>"If you would start now to see her more often she maybe will recognize you"<br>"I tried to stay in contact with her but you never let me!"  
>"Wow! Now you blame me for everything what has been your fault? Sou didn't changed Amelia!"<br>"Screw you Eric!"  
><em>Amelia hang up on Eric...<em>

**What a stupid guy **_Amelia thought_

_Amelia went back to the waiting room__  
><em>  
>"Amelia, what happened?" Addison asked<br>"This stupid guy blames me for everything that happened to him and January!" Amelia replied.  
>"Honestly Amelia, it was your fault!"<br>"WTF? My own sisters stabs me in my back? I don't have to listen to this crap!"  
><em>Amelia leaves the room<em>  
>Addison shouted after her : "Amelia! Wait!"<br>_Amelia stopped_  
>"Thanks!" Addie said.<br>"What do you want from me?"  
>"I just want you to listen to me Amelia! I know it was a very hard time for you and i don't want to imagine what it means to let a child go" -Addie strokes over her belly- " But you have to face the truth! You were the one who took drugs, you were the one who destroyed your family! But now you have the chance to fix it!"<br>"I think i don't have the power to go through all the charges by Eric"  
>"I will help you hunny! You know i'll always be there for you!"<br>_Amelia starts crying, Addison hugs her_


End file.
